Between Love And Friend
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila kau mencintai seseorang dari dulu sampai sekarang? Masihkah kau akan bertahan? summary nggak nyambung!


Saia balik setelah uka-uka di goa Jepang! Hehe..

Kali ini sih pairnya GaaNaru! Soalnya 'dia' mirip banget ma Gaara! Dan saia suka mengaplikasikan diri sebagai Naruto! Hohoho… -gaploked-

Jadi fict ini khusus buat 'dia' aja deh, walo cinta di tolak. –pundung-

Here we go~

**Between love and friend**

Kereta merah itu telah berhenti diperaduannya, menumpahkan seluruh penumpang didalamnya. Terlihat, sesosok pemuda tampan turun dari kereta itu. Berbaur dengan semua penumpang yang berdesakkan turun. Rambut merahnya berkibar lembut tertiup angin.

"Huff….akhirnya aku sampai juga di Konoha. Ternyata, tak ada yang berubah setelah aku lama tinggal di Suna. Gimana kabarnya Naruto, ya?" batin Gaara.

"Gaara!!!" terdengar sebuah suara cempreng memanggil Gaara dikejauhan. Gaara yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Dari matanya, ia dapat melihat pemuda itu, rambut pirangnya berkibar saat berlari mendekati Gaara. Dan memberi sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan sesak.

"Gaara!! aku kangen sekali padamu!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Nar…Naruto?" wajah Gaara memerah. Bagaimana tidak? penampilan Naruto sangat mengundang. Wajah yang sangat manis dan imut, rambut pirang yang berkibar lembut, dan tubuhnya yang mungil dan berbentuk. Belum lagi mata biru cerah dan senyum yang selalu ada.

"Kau kenapa memandangiku seperti itu, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerumahku! liburan ini kau tinggal dirumahku saja, ya? lagian akutak ada teman dirumah." jelas Naruto.

"Mungkin sebentar saja. Aku akan menyewa apartemen segera."

"Ah, kau ini!! Kau kan Cuma sebentar disini. Pokoknya kau tinggal dirumahku, titik!" kata Naruto keras kepala.

"Tap….Tapi…" belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah menyeret Gaara menuju mobilnya. Dan mereka pun melesat pergi dari stasiun itu. Stasiun yang menjadi saksi atas lembar baru pertemanan mereka.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk!" kata Naruto saat sampai dirumah besar itu. Rumah yang berdekorasi kuno, namun malah mencerminkan kehormatan orang yang meninggalinya.

"Masih sama seperti dulu. Hangat." batin Gaara.

"Nah, kau keatas dulu deh, beresin barang-barangmu. Kamarmu ada di samping kiri kamarku. Kau masih ingat letaknya,kan?" kata Naruto saat mereka telah masuk di dalam rumah.

"Ya." jawab Gaara singkat dan padat.

"Ya sudah, aku mau bikin makan malam dulu. Um, kau tak apa kan kalau makan ramen?"

"Ya, taka pa."

Dan merekapun melesat menuju tujuan masing-masing. Namun, baru saja Gaara menginjakkan kaki ke tangga ke empat….

"KYAAA!!!" Naruto berteriak dari arah dapur. Gaara yang kagetpun tergelincir dari tangga dan 'BRUUK' Gaara jatuh dengan tak elitnya.

"Auw….pinggangku." kata Gaara saat merasakan pinggangnya itu sakit. Dia pun bangkit berdiri sambil mengelus pinggangnya. Dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju dapur, tempat Naruto berada.

"Ada apa, Nar…." belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuha pelukan erat menyambutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang melakukannya

"Gaara…tolong! tadi ada kecoa disana!" kata Naruto masih dalam posisi memeluk Gaara. Tubuhya bergetar, tanda ia benar-benar ketakutan.

'"Mana, Naruto? kecoanya nggak ada kok." kata Gaara(sok) tenang, padahal ia sudah deg-degan tuh dipeluk sama Naruto.

"Tadi ada disana kok!" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya, dan tangannya teracung ke pojok dapur.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tak ada kan? Ya sudah, nanti bila ada kecoa lagi biar aku yang urus." kata Gaara(sok) gentlemen.

"Beneran lho! huh…" Naruto mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Gaara yang melihatnya terpana karena wajahnya yang lebih imut. Naruto pun melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda tadi. Dan Gaara, mau tak mau harus meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaiman keadaan Suna, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersantai diruang tengah sambil menonton tivi. Secangkir coklat panas bertenger ditangan mereka masing-masing. Ya, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam.

"Yah, masih sama seperti dulu. Tapi, aku masih memilih untuk tinggal di Konoha, kualitas pendidikan disini lebih bagus. Dan, yah, Suna Univercity jgua tak terlalu bagus."

'Tak terlalu bagus katamu? Hallo, kau baru saja membicarakan Universitas terbaik!"

"Huff…tapi anak-anaknya kurang ramah. Tak seperti disini."

"Oh…...kau sudah pernah pacaran?" Gaara pun tersedak coklat yang sedang diminumnya.

"Ah, itu. Aku sudah pernah, sekali tapi. Dengan sahabat ku sendiri."

"Kenapa kalian putus? Dan siapa?"

"Karena kita lebih cocok bersahabat. Namanya, um…..Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh…" Naruto hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Gaara sedikit berharap saat mengatakan itu.

"Ya sudah lah! tapi baru sekali juga. Kami berpacaran waktu SMA sampai sekarang. Hehehe…."

Deg….jantung Gaara serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah mencintai Naruto dari dulu. Dan sekarang dia mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Gaara. Butuh usaha yang keras baginya agar kekecewaannya tak terlihat.

"Dengan si Baka Teme satu itu!hehehe…..oh iya, hamper saja aku lupa! Besok kan Teme pulang dari Suna setelah membentu bisnis ayahnya. Gaara, kau mau ya menemani aku menjemput Teme distasiun?" Tanya Naruto dengan puppy_eyes miliknya.

"Oke. Tapi, siapa Teme?" tak mungkin dia bernama Teme kan?"

"Ada deh. Besok pasti kukenalkan kok! Penasaranlah kau! hehehe…." Naruto pun tertawa renyah.

Dan merekapun menghabiskan malam itu dengan berbagi cerita. Sungguh malam yang hangat.

Lagi pun telah beranjak siang. Sekarang, Naruto dan Gaara sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di stasiun kereta itu. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang disana. Dan saat sebuah kereta berhenti disana, wajah Naruto berubah cerah. Merekapun berdiri berbaur bersama orang-orang yang menunggu disana.

"Ah, itu dia!" Naruto pun melesat diantara orang-orang yang berdesakkan disana meninggalkan Gaara yang termenung sendiri disana. Perlahan, Gaara pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, Teme! Aku sangat kangen padamu!" kata Naruto manja. Diapun memberikan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

""Aku juga, Dobe." pemuda itupun membalas pelukan itu. Dan membelai kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hehe..Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Gaara kesini!" kata Naruto. Diapun melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang untuk mendekat.

"Nah, Gaara. Ini pacarku, Sasuke.'

"Kau!" kata Gaara dan Sasuke serempak.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Apa kau masih ingat Hyuuga Neji yang kuceritakan? Nah, dia adalah tunangannya." kata Gaara penuh emosi. Tak rela Naruto telah dibohongi selama ini. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke pun berubah pucat.

"Be…Benarkah itu,sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Matanya semakin terbelalak saat tak melihat reaksi apapun dari Sasuke, malah Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja…..Jadi itu benar? Tak ku sangka kau sekejam itu padaku! Ah….Aku membencimu!" raung Naruto. Dan dia segera berlari kencang sambil berurai air mata kemobilnya.

"Kau!Jangan pernah kau menemui Naruto lagi! Dasar menjijikkan!" Hina Gaara. Dia pun berlari menghampiri Naruto. Dan Sasuke, dia tetap bergeming disana, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto berubah. Dia selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan bahkan ia sudah pernah mencoba untuk bunuh sudah genap satu minggu sejak kejadian yang menimpanya itu, sekarang dia tetap shock dan frustasi. Keadaan itu mungkin lebih baik karna ada Gaara yang selalu ada disisinya. Yang selalu memberi dukungan moral pada Naruto.

"Naruto, makan dulu ya? ini aku buatkan ramen spesial untukmu." Ucap Gaara lembut kepada Naruto. Tapi apa tanggapan Naruto? Nihil.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kau jangan seperti ini terus menerus. Kau harus bangkit dan membuktikan kalau kau orang yang tegas. Janganlah kau terpuruk seperti ini terus. Seperti bukan Naruto yang kukenal." bujuk Gaara.

"Kau benar, Gaara. Aku harus bangkit. Sudah kurenungkan dan kuputuskan. Aku harus ceria seperti dulu lagi." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, gitu dong. Sekarang, kau makan dulu. Atau, kau mau kusuapi seperti biasa?" Tanya Gaara menggoda.

"Ah, Gaara. Aku sudah bisa makan sendiri kok!"Naruto pun melahap ramen itu dengan rakus. Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya, perjuangannya selama ini untuk menyadarkan Naruto tak sia-sia. Dan dia tak akan melihat wajah murung Naruto.

"Dia tak pantas, untuk disakiti" batin Gaara.

Hari minggu secerah ini pun tak ditinggalkan Naruto dan Gaara begitu saja. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada ditaman. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang meminta. Ingin bernostalgia katanya. Dan mereka sekarang sedang duduk berdua di salah satu bangku ditaman itu. Sambil menjilati es krim coklat di tangan masing-masing.

"Um, enak sekali es krim ini. Apalagi dimakan ditaman ini. Hehe…"

"Ya." Jawab Gaara singkat, menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Eh, apa kau masih ingat, Gaara? Dulu kita sering sekali bermain disini! Dan kita selalau memperebutkan satu hal, ayunan! Hehe….Tapi kau selau mengalah padaku. Gaara memang baik!Hehehe….." kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Yah, itu karena kau selalu merengek."jawab Gaara.

"Ah, ya nggak pa-pa donk. Aku tau kau tak akan kuat membiarkanku merengek."

"Tentu saja, itu karena wajahmu jadi jelek."

"Uh, Gaara…." Naruto pun menggembangkan pipinya. Gaara hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, wajahmu jadi tambah jelek. Eh, ada es krim menempel di pipimu.' Gaara pun menghapus es krim yang menempel dipipi Naruto dengan tangannya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ken…kenapa aku jadi deg-degan bila dekat dengan Gaara. Mungkinkah aku mulai menyukainya? Tapi, dia sahabatku." Batin Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bersih. Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara keheranan.

"Ah, aku tak apa." Naruto segera mamalingkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin ini saat yang tepat" batin Gaara.

"Huff…..Naruto, ada yang ingin ku katakan. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku tau kau masih mencintai sasuke. Jadi, aku tak mau memaksamu" kata Gaara berterus terang pada Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan matanya menyorotkan kejujuran. Naruto menjadi bingung dan salah tingkah.

"Kau tau, aku mungkin juga menyukaimu. Tetapi, aku masih bingung, aku benar-benar menyukaimu atau Cuma sebagai pelampiasanku. Maukah kau menunggu sampai aku benar-benar siap?"kata Naruto.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Kata Gaara sungguh-sungguh. Merekapun saling tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Dan menghabiskan hari yang indah itu ditaman tersebut.

Tak terasa, sudah 3 minggu Gaara menghabiskan waktu liburnya di Konoha. Hari ini, dia harus pulang ke Suna. Walau dia sangat tak rela. Barang-barangnya pun sudah dikemas, hanya butuh diangkut saja. Dan distasiun dimana ia akan pergi ini, dia sedang menunggu kereta bersama Naruto.

"Ah, payah. Kau kan baru sebentar disini!"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Dan kereta yang ditunggupun datang. Gaara sudah beranjak menuju kereta itu saat dirasakan ada tangan mungil yang memegang tangannya, menyuruhnya berhenti."Aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelum aku menyesal. Aku sudah berfikir masak-masak soal ini. Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara"kata Naruto malu –malu. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari rambut Gaara.

"Naruto" Gaara tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia berikan.

"Terima kasih. Jadi, kita sudah resmi?"

"Iya dong! Eh, keretanya sudah mau berangkat." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Kau tak apa kan kutinggal?" kata Gaara sedih dan tak rela. Baru saja dia jadian dengan Naruto, dan sekarang dia harus pergi.

"Un. Aku tak apa kok! Hehe….." kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Membuat Gaara sedikit lega.

"Tapi, sebelum aku pergi, aku…." Gaara menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, dan semakin menipiskan jarak diantara mereka.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Gaara lirih. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka saling menikmati sensasi dari ciuman itu. Walau hanya sebentar.

"Aku, pergi dulu ya?" kata Gaara, melihat lekat-lekat ke mata biru Naruto.

"Ya. Aku akan sering menelponmu kok, tenang saja!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Benar,ya? Aku pergi dulu. Bye…." Gaara pun beranjak menuju kereta.

"Aku mencintaimu! Selalu!" teriak Naruto saat Gaara akan memasuki gerbang kereta itu.

"Aku juga!" teriak Gaara. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang terhadap mereka.

Dan kereta itu pun meluncur menuju haluan berikutnya. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum tulus dan bahagia. Sekali lagi, stasiun itu telah menjadi saksi atas lembar baru cinta mereka.

--

TAMAT

--

Ripiu~

Flame juga boleh.


End file.
